


A Colorless Slave ((Amporas X Reader One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: ♛Celebrating my four year Quotev anniversary!♛I'm a little bit different, because my mom kept me a secret. That's right, I had a mom. I was probably the only troll in existence to not be born by a mother grub. I was a freak, a mutant without horns, and when I was discovered, I was sold off, never to see the light, never to feel warmth, and never again, to see my mother.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	1. Chapter 1

What's that word again? That feeling that bubbles in your chest and makes you feel somewhat warm inside. I seemed to have forgotten.

That word, that feeling, how long has it been? It threatened to roll off my tongue but it was trapped, for I could not speak it. My chest was ice cold, and no matter how much I tried to warm up, it was nearly impossible to feel it again. When was the last time I felt such a thing?

It felt like an eternity ago, but if I thought hard about it, it must have been when I was still a child, hiding in my mother's arms during the raging storms outside. No matter how dangerous the outside world seemed, it was always safe in her hold. But it was a love that could not last. Yes, that's the word. Love. My mother had broken the rules. She... Had hid me from the outside world. Nobody knew I even existed, because she didn't give me up, like all the others had with their children, and so I could have been the only one with a real mother.

The love was only a temporary luxury though. She was an adult, and adults could not stay on the planet. When that day came that she was forced to leave, I was discovered. I still remember their looks of disgust, for I was not born of a mother grub, like all the others, and so I was sold off like an animal.

This ice chill, crawling over my body, it was normal now. It was the feeling I felt every day, every night, and I embraced it. If I sat perfectly still, I could feel the waves, rocking me, lulling me to sleep. It was the closest thing I had to my mother's arms.

The darkness vanished as a strange door opened above me, then I heard laughter, speaking, and yelling from above. I raised my head, looking upon the face of my caretaker. Their hands held a wooden plate, with something that didn't look edible on it. The same meal everyday. Mystery meat. He frowned, stepping down the stairs slowly, as if he was expecting I would attack. Of course I wouldn't, because i'd be killed if I did. I had nowhere to go, I stood no chance, my skinny, weak body was against me here. "Here. Eat." He muttered, lowering the plate down. It smelled rotten, but I had gotten used to the smell. I still remember when it made me gag, and I had to be force fed. I hated it at the time, I resented these men, but in the back of my mind, I was grateful. They cared enough to get me to eat. What was my purpose here, though? I was barely an adult, I wasn't strong, I didn't do any work, I just spent my days, chained in this dark room. Why did they spend money on me? I was different than them, because I was not birthed by a mother grub. I looked different, but I was still one of them. The only difference was... I had no horns. That was it. But my mother did, and so did all the others. Was this my curse?

I accepted the plate, setting it on my lap. For he did not leave though, towering above me with a disgusted look on his face.

"You're pathetic." He hissed, watching me eat. I didn't bother replying. I knew this already.

"Look at me when i'm speaking, you moron." He lowered himself down to my level, peering at me with bright orange eyes. "How long have you been here, and you haven't said a single word. Tell me your name."

Swallowing my bite, I closed my eyes. "You never bothered to ask me a question until now. So why should I speak?" It was somewhat troubling to make out my words, from lack of speaking over such a long period of time but he was able to make out what I was saying, and frowned. "At least you know your place. Name."

"(y/n)." With that, he rose again, crossing his arms.

"Finally. The mutant speaks a name. You know mine, don't you? I told you a long time ago. You didn't forget, did you?"

No, I didn't forget. I repeat that name in my head so many times, how could I? I hated him, I hated his name, I wanted nothing to do with someone like him. "Eridan Ampora, youngest son of the captain." I repeated the exact words he had told me so long ago.

It seemed to make him happy, because Eridan grinned, letting out a small amused chuckle. "I'm impressed. But... Take off the last part." His eyes darkened. "I want nothing to do with my older brother. Just call me the son of the captain. He's an embarrassment to our name."

"He is a prince, right?" I questioned, tilting my head. "A highblood, just like you. I've never met them though. I've never left this room." I leaned back into the wall, setting my empty plate aside. Sadly, I didn't even know my own blood color, because I have never bled, I have never cried, I have never looked in a mirror. If I had done any of things as a kid, I couldn't remember. It was such a trivial thing when I was little, I never paid attention to anything but my mother's feel.

"Of course you haven't." Eridan grumbled. "You're a slave. You don't need to see them. That's not your job."

"Of course."

"Are you being sarcastic?" A hand was suddenly around my throat, squeezing the air out of my already weak body. "I could kill you in a moment, it would be painless... For me." A grin spread over his face, shining his razor teeth. Then, as if there was an angel, the door opened again, and I heard another voice. "Release her." A deeper one ordered. Eridan suddenly dropped me, and I hit the ground with a painful CRACK. I wanted to scream, feeling a bone in my arm split. I was delicate, like paper, easy to tear from my years of chains, lack of work and movement, plus the horrible food, if I looked at my hands, I could see my veins. I bit my lip so hard, I could feel blood dripping down my chin. Blood... Forgetting my pain, I used my unharmed arm to wipe it away and look to my color with the help of the light outside but I never had the chance to see, when it closed and I was eloped in darkness.

"Your orders were to feed her. I paid good money for this one. It would be a shame to use her body as fishing bait." A large hand cupped around my face and pulled me to look up to a large man. It was hard to see him in the dark, but I could see his gleaming eyes, sharpened teeth, those of which could shred me in mere seconds.

"Did you forget me so soon?" His voice went quiet, I could feel his breath, lined with the scent of meat. "I'm your owner, since you can't seem to remember." He released me surprisingly gently then turned to Eridan. "Fetch the medic, and some real food. It's only a little while longer now."

"But-" Eridan began to argue then let out a huff, stomping away. When he was gone, the man spoke again, kneeling down. "Do you know why I keep you here?" He wondered, tilting his head. That was a question i've been wanting to know for years. A question I could not answer. "I don't... I want to see the sky again. Please, free me." My attempt to beg was futile though as he chuckled, shaking his head. "I can't do that. Let me explain." He stood again, clearing his throat. "I am Captain of this ship. My name is Dualscar of the violet bloods, and when you were still a grub, you were bought by me. Sound correct so far?" He paused awaiting my answer, in which I nodded so he kept speaking. "You see, you are the first to not be born by a mother grub. Someone like you could change our entire species. Before you, it seemed something of impossible to reproduce without her. But I had to wait." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I had to wait so bloody long for you to grow up. But know, it looks like you're ready... Or was." With a shrug, Dualscar looked back to me.

"Your arm must heal first, and you are to regain your strength. But that's fine. I can wait a little longer." With a sneer, the captain turned away, his long cape waving behind him.

I couldn't just... Leave it like that! "Before you leave, please explain my purpose some more."

He paused, then chuckled. "Do you still not know? I will give you to my eldest son, and you are to recreate your mother's actions. The money you could make, you'll be famous."

With a laugh, Dualscar slipped through the door, leaving me... Somewhat afraid. I didn't want to do that. I didn't... I couldn't! "Please..." Was all I could whisper before falling back against the wall with a heavy sigh. I spent my whole life in this dark room for something like that? I could feel despair stabbing my head, sinking farther and farther, overtaking my whole body.

I could still smell the meat scent he left behind, and my sadness was taken by anger, more than I had ever felt. "F-Fuck you." I mustered out, grabbing onto the chains around my legs. I pulled, pulling with all my strength but they wouldn't budge. With only one arm, it seemed nearly impossible. I dragged myself to a stand and tried to look around the room. Never had I actually tried to explore, going farther into the ship. Maybe there was something here. I was chained the ground, but I could still move around somewhat. What looked like barrels lined the walls, but filled with what? I stumbled over, pain radiating down to my unused feet. I couldn't let it stop me though. The chains dragged against the wood, making the scraping against it sound like they were screaming.

I reached out the barrels, only to be stopped by the chain before I could touch it. I was... So close. I heard the door open again, and moved to race back to my corner but it was too late. Light filled the room, and I tripped, falling the ground and knocking the air out of me. My arm was hurting more and more, but I still refused to scream out.

Who would enter the dark room now? Why was today becoming more and more important? It's because... I'm of age now, right? But I didn't want this!

I was probably being greedy but I wouldn't stand for this now. A grip on my shirt dragged me to my feet as I looked upon a new face. Grin across his lips, he let out an amused chuckle. "Really?" He wondered, dragging me back to the wall in which I sat before. "This thing is the amazing mutant that's going to change our species? Pathetic, really." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Man, I had my expectations high already, but now i'm just disappointed."

"Maybe it's because I spent my whole life locked in a dark room while idiots prance around upstairs..." I couldn't hold back the whisper, which he heard. It was in a swift movement, I was held to the ground, a weight above me. I felt anger surging in my heart, and I wanted to spit at him. Get off... "Get off me!" I struggled under his weight, but he didn't shift at all, then suddenly pressed his hand against my broken arm. I finally let out that scream, and he just... Laughed, as if my pain was funny. My cheeks stained and stinging with tears, he finally let go. I didn't have the energy to move any longer, and just closed my eyes.

"You see? That's what happens when you say something like that to me. Now, say you're sorry, okay?"

"I'm sorry." I clenched a fist, turning away from his face. There was silence in the room, and he finally let out a sigh. "I didn't even introduce myself. How rude can I be? You probably already know though, don't you?" With a raised eyebrow, the troll licked his lips, making sure I could see his sharp teeth. I nodded slowly in response. I knew, but I didn't want to admit it. "You're... Cronus, aren't you? The oldest son-"

"Correct." With a smug smile, he lifted himself up. "Don't be like that to me. I didn't want to hurt you. In my mind, we're equal, you know." He reached into his pants, pulling out a small white ball from his pocket. "Never done this before, but first time for everything. Sit up and give me your arm."

At his orders, I did as I was instructed, picking my broken, frail arm, off the ground. Cronus kneeled before me, pulling the badges off the ball. I could feel the pain as they were tightened around my shoulder but relief when I could feel the bone set in place. I had never broken a bone, but I was delicate now, and easy to break. Something like a fall would have no problem splitting an arm. In fact, I was still aching when I fell while trying to come back to the wall. Thinking on this, I realized just how pathetic I was, not even having the bravery to fight back. Maybe I could have been free by now if I was strong enough.

It was too late now though. When he was done, Cronus stood, then let out a sigh. "Hey, mind if I confide in you?" He tilt his head curiously. I just nod again, but he smiled. "Great! We're not supposed to speak in our accents around you. It's been hard to hide it and stuff, but i'll break those rules, just for novw." He suddenly pronounced 'Now' in an odd way. I don't know why, but it made me feel a little relaxed to see him speak that way. After a short pause, he continued. "So you probably knovw about why vwe keep you around. But honestly, I don't vwant to be vwith you either. My heart belongs to someone else. I hope you don't feel too bad about it." He joked, but his smile was obviously forced. "My little brother on the other hand, he vwants to take ovwer the ship and become king of the sea after our dad. But because i'm the oldest, neither of us can liwve our dreams. I'm forced to take a mate, and he can only sit and be useless on board. Kind of a shitty vway of life, ain't it?" Cronus suddenly reached out, placing his hand atop my head in a somewhat comforting way. "I'm sure you hawve a dream too, don't you? My dream is to find the one I lowve again and join them on land. Eridan's is to become the Captain and prowve is strength. And yours?" He wait for me to reply, but I had to think for a moment. My dream... "I want... To find my mother again, and be in her hold once more." I closed my eyes slowly, thinking back to her smile. "Her dream was to be called a mother. She broke the rules, but only to live her dream. I... Want to be like that too." I could feel a smile peeking at my lips. Cronus suddenly looked behind him, then pulled his hand back. "Stay silent. I'm not supposed to be in here. Eridan was going to get the medic but I..." He shook his head then vanished deeper into the shadows of the room until he couldn't be seen. The door flew open just then, and Eridan strode down, looking around the room as his cape flowed behind. "You." His eyes landed on me, storming closer. "Where's my brother?" With a pause, his eyes narrowed and he looked around again. "I know you're here. The medic hasn't come down yet."

With no reply, Eridan clenched his fists, and swiftly, grabbed a handful of my hair, I hissed in pain but he didn't notice or care. "It's not fair. Why couldn't I have been chosen for the species rebirth? I'm more stronger, smarter, and yet, just because i'm the youngest..." In a cruel twist of fate, his face came close, and I was being kissed. He didn't mean of it though. I could tell by how tense he was, how he put no emotion into it, Eridan was angry. It was mere moments before he backed up, wiping his lips. "You taste like filth."

"Is that any vway to speak to someone so important?" Cronus crept out of the shadows. The two brothers locked eyes, and the room fell into a deathly silence. One that wanted freedom, and one that wanted power.

I pushed myself against the wall in my attempts to get far away as possible. Finally, Eridan opened his mouth, and sighed, arms crossed. "You're an embarrassment. I will personally see to it to get your ass on a boat and row away from here if you change your name and never come back."

"Deal." Cronus held his held out, answering without question. "I'll leave the fate of our kind in your scravwny hands." Egging him on, the older brother smirked. Eridan looked down at the gesture, then instead of shaking hands, he began to back up. "You make me out to be the bad guy. I just want some

recognition too. Father doesn't even look my way. I'm tired of being in last place."

"Silence." The dark voice of the captain approached at the still open door. "I will not have my sons fighting before the eyes of a mere lowblood."

"VWait." Cronus looked to Dualscar, then back to me. "VWe... Don't know the blood color, do vwe?"

"Let's find out." Eridan outstretched his hand when Dualscar grabbed his wrist, pulling a small letter opener from his pocket instead. "Let me. You boys have done enough. When i'm done, will you two shut up about all this?"

Without speaking, the sons nod, stepping back as the blade came closer. I began to grow fearful, shutting my eyes as tight as they could go, but the pain never came. Where was the cut I was expecting?

Just do it and get it over with? Still waiting, I cracked open my eyes to the captain sitting right in front of me. There was a somewhat kind look in his stone face. With his free hand, I felt a soft touch over my cheek, then the knife was raised. It felt like a small prick, but the liquid still spilled. Dualscar wiped the blood with his thumb, which stopped bleeding pretty quickly. When he was done, he stood, making his way to the open door and raising his hand to the light. The princes followed after, gazing upon the color. What was it? I was too scared to look. Then the captain let out a small laugh. "It appears we made a mistake, princess.


	2. Chapter 2

What is a princess? Is it supposed to be an elegant girl with bowing servants around her? Is it a status, or a color? What exactly makes a true princess?   
I pondered that over and over as I tossed and turned in my bed. The ship's gentle rocks had never bothered me before, but now, it seemed to be only thing I could focus on.  
How could I have such a royal color, and lived my life in such a way for so long? Why does such a color even matter. Princess or not, I was a slave, that's it.   
I finally breathed out a sigh, raising myself from the soft bed. Even with all these expensive things around me, I felt utterly alone. Was that my fate? To forever be consumed by solitude?   
I stepped out of the room, still a little uneasy about a chain no longer locked to my ankles. I straddled my broken arm for a moment, peeking into the moonlit deck. Is was active, filled with crew members, each working hard. It made me feel a little useless like this. 

Taking a deep breath, I shut the door behind me and made my way farther out of the ship. A couple of the men turned in my direction, but nobody said a word. That was orders, right? To not speak to the princess. I looked out to the waters, vast, unexplored. They lapped against the boat in such a soft motion, and yet, so powerful. Somewhere out there, Cronus' love was waiting, and in the stars, my mother. I got to thinking about what he said, and felt more safe around him than the other royals. 

"Beautiful, ain't it?" A voice muttered from behind as the owner leaned against the railing beside me. I looked over his features, eyes already lost in the waters. "I'll rule all this one day." A light smirk made its way to his lips. Breathing out a sigh, I forced a smile in return. "That's your dream, isn't it? The water really is beautiful." I nodded in agreement. He paused for a moment, then pulled himself up. "He told you about that, didn't he? Well, whatever. You already know my thoughts on him, so I won't say anything else." He waved a hand, moving away. I don't know what compelled me to do so, but I reached out with my uninjured hand, pulling at his cape softly and getting him to stop.   
"I know you don't like me, and it's okay to say you even hate me, but I just want you to know.." I swallowed, stepping a bit closer. He didn't even turn around to look at me. "Eridan, i'm sorry. I've caused you trouble the entire time i've been here, and i'm still doing it as long as i'm being told to stay beside your brother. You can hate me all you want, but... But..." I felt tears well up in my eyes, and tried my best not to let them fall. "But I don't hate you. Not anymore. You've hurt me, but it's okay... I know you didn't mean it, right?"  
Eridan's body was as still as a statue, the only think telling me he was real was the wind that gently moved his cape and hair. I quickly released him, assuming I had angered the royal blooded troll. Eridan barely turned back, a frown over his lips. "Do you know why I don't speak in my accent, like my brother?" He questioned in a soft whisper. I shook my head in response. Sure, I had thought about it, but I never really wondered why.   
It felt like only yesterday I was locked beneath the ship, and now I was a princess, but it had already been many days, and many nights, more than I could count. Time seemed to drag on here, every moment I was awake only left me wishing to escape more and more.   
Eridan completely turned to face me, setting his hands on my shoulders as he spoke in a clear voice. "Because that's what people expect of me. My brother speaks in his accent around (y/n), I would too, right? But that's not it. I'm not here to be entertainment for the crew." The troll closed his eyes for a moment before taking a step back. "Come here." He waved his hand for me to follow before heading towards the steps up into Quarterdeck. With him leading the way, I was taken up to a higher level of the ship. One of the crew members was steering the wheel and looked up as we came close. Eridan nod for him to leave and took the wheel instead. "Where do you think we're going?" The troll asked curiously. I had to think about it before looking out into the wide ocean. "Who can say? I've seen nothing but this ship most of my life. It's like a wanderer, right?"  
"We're sailing to see." His voice lowered. "If I became Captain, i'd travel the whole world. Wouldn't that be nice?" He let out a scoff and suddenly held out his hand. "Stop standing there like a deer in headlights. Come closer."   
When I placed my hand over his, Eridan led it towards the wheel. My heart skipped, feeling the wheel in my grasp. 

"Well, do you want to steer or not?" He moved backwards, letting me take over completely. It felt so natural, and so strange at the same time. For the first time in a long time, I felt free, in control. I could understand the life Eridan wants for himself, and I understand the life Cronus wants, but what of the Captain? I still knew almost nothing about him. He was like an enigma.   
Almost as if on cue, a large shadow crept up the stairs. He paused, looking to Eridan, then back to me. "Father." Eridan lowered his head in respect. The Captain nod to him and approached me. With a start, I released the wheel and crossed my arms. "I'm sorry if i'm not allowed to-"  
He raised a hand for silence, and I closed my mouth quickly. "Leave us." He flashed his eyes to his son, who exit the area down the stairs. Once he was gone, Dualscar came near and set a hand on one of the wheel prongs. "I wish to speak with you." His voice was deep, a hint of his accent peeked through. "I've been watching you closely for quite some time. Now, I have a question for you."   
Curious, I remained quiet in hopes he would continue.  
"Why?" The Captain whispered. A little confused, I tilt my head. His grip tightened on the wheel and I found his face nearly inches from mine. He smelled strongly of booze and ocean, eyes narrowed, I took a step backwards. "What do you mean?"  
"Why do you insist on fighting me, (y/n)? I offer a you a good life with my eldest son, and yet you deny it." He breathed out a sigh and backed up. "So?"  
"Well..." I started slowly. "I have a dream. I can't afford to be trapped like that. He has one as well, back on land. Don't you have a dream too?"  
"Aye." Dualscar nodded in understanding. "I want to destroy the world."  
I found myself speechless. Destroy the... World? "Why... Would you want to destroy...?"  
He gripped my shoulder tightly, making me wince in pain. It was still a little weak after my arm had broken, apparently. "You misunderstand. I want to destroy the world's mentality. The ideas of splitting blood colors, and the rule of the fuchsia bloods." He chuckled softly. "I thought that maybe if you assisted me with that by becoming the mate to my son, that dream might have come true."  
"I still don't understand." I muttered, looking at the ground. His words didn't match his actions at all. I used to be a slave, and even then, I was barely that. I had the label, but for a long time, I might as well not have been alive. It wasn't until they saw my blood color...  
Dualscar raised an eyebrow as he examined me. "It wasn't my choice, you know." He seemed to understand exactly what I was thinking. "Another high blood lived on the ship as long as you did. She made sure to oversee your poor treatment. Would've killed us if we didn't..." He trailed off and looked out into the ocean. "It wasn't until we did a blood color check that we were finally able to throw her back into her own ship. She's the kind of person..." He closed his eyes. "She's the kind of person in the world that shouldn't have her ranking. Her name was Mindfang, enlisted aboard because the empress didn't trust the mutants, you, in this case. She didn't want you to grow too strong and take her down." I noticed a smile crack upon his lips. "Now that you know the truth, are you going to reconsider?"  
"I don't really have much of a choice." I crossed my arms, making sure he saw my irritation. Of course I understood what he wanted but would his idea really work?   
If I were to be the second troll to give birth, before my mother, what would happen to me, the child, our species? I was born without horns because of the defects of a live birth such as mine and the treatment I got because of it has been horrible. My mother wasn't a mutant, but I was. How many more differences would I pass down?   
"Of course you have a choice. It's important for this to happen, but I can't force your every little action." He released the wheel. "If you don't go along with my plan, nothing will be able to change."

{Ending One} -Cronus  
"Nothing changes?" A pang in my heart told me what to do.  
It was my job to save the species right? But if I really accepted this, how many dreams would be crushed?  
Not just mine, to find my mother again, but Cronus' as well., to meet his loved one again, as well as Eridan's to rule the seas and travel, because Cronus would become the captain, bound to the ship for the rest of his life.   
The only dream that would come true was.. Dualscar's. Could I really accept that?  
I swallowed, closing my eyes. "In the future, there would be equality between bloods based on what we do today. If that's what will happen, I agree." Against everything I believed, I bowed slowly, then rose again. "Excuse me now."  
The Captain gave a nod for me to leave, and I made my way to the lower deck. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.   
I found Cronus leaning against the ship's railing, cigar in hand. It wasn't lit, but he didn't even care. His eyes were intent on the waves. I moved in closely, catching his attention. The prince rose, lowering the cigarette. "I savw you speaking to my father. I can only guess vwhat it was about."   
"I'm sorry." I couldn't look him in the eyes. His eyebrows were lowered in sadness. Not just for himself, but most likely for me as well. "You accepted? Why?" He suddenly grabbed my arms harshly then I was pulled into a hug. "Don't, please. This isn't your fight. There's other vways, we can make an army, take it right to her front door-"  
"It's not just for him!" I finally raised my voice, pulling out of his grasp. "My mother was hurt, and so was I. If I do the same thing she did, maybe it'll inspire other trolls. The empress can't fight against millions who are different like me. I just..." I couldn't stop the tears roll down my cheeks any longer. "I don't want anyone else to die. I can only imagine the murders of innocents because they were mutants. I was almost another one of the numbers if I wasn't auctioned and if Dualscar wasn't the one who bought me. I can finally take action now. I can-"  
"Just stop." He closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I understand. In life, sometimes you don't hawve a choice." He forced a smile. "My lowved one... They probably already found someone else. I hawve no dream to chase so... If it's our destiny..."  
"I'm sorry." I repeated. He flicked the cigar into the water and shook his head. "Don't be. I'll be the best guy you could hawve though."  
"You're going to take Eridan's dream, aren't you?" I frowned, ignoring his remark. His eyes rose behind me, and I turned back to see the younger prince watching us with fury. When he became noticed, he turned and walked away, cape floating behind him. Was this... The best choice?

{Ending 2} -Eridan

"Nothing changes?" I felt so confused, unsure about my path. How could I make a choice like that and destroy so many dreams? If I chose Cronus, only Dualscar could live his dream. But as the same time, any choice would lead to the crushing of someone else's.

If I chose... Eridan, Dualscar's dream would be destroyed, but Cronus and and Eridan would be able to live theirs. Maybe even... I could take the ship and find my mother. "I'm sorry." I looked away from the Captain. "I can't choose that. I can't do something to destroy so many others."  
"What do you mean?" He frowned, eyes narrowed. "If you don't go through with it, the whole world will continue to suffer as it is now."  
"No." I matched his anger, but still felt overpowered. Even still, I swallowed my fear. "I won't give up on everyone else either."  
"So what do you intend to do?"  
"Give me to Eridan." I held my hands in front of my chest. "He's the youngest, but not by much. I'm sure the crew will still accept him as their leader."  
Dualscar had to think for a long moment, then he breathed out a heavy sigh. "Eridan is weak, in mind and body. He's stubborn and dangerous."  
"I won't give up on him either."  
Silent again, the Captain finally let out a grunt. "Do what you will. Even if I don't like this choice, it'll work well enough I suppose. Don't wait too long."   
Taking that as an allowance to leave, I took a step back and hurried to the stairs. The first thing I noticed was Cronus leaning on the railing. I couldn't help but smile. This way, I could help protect his dream, and Eridan's. Dualscar's plan may not work out in the end but even if it doesn't, i'd try my best to help everyone else. Looking away from the eldest prince, my eyes caught Eridan hiding in the far end of the ship's corner, eyes scanning the deck, almost menacingly. He flicked his eyes towards me as I moved ever closer, standing up straight. "(y/n), you spoke with father. If you're here to laugh at me, begone." Eridan raised his hand and waved me off, but I didn't move.  
"I... Want to help you with your dream." I began. Surprise flashed in his eyes but was quickly replaced by suspicion. "I denied his request because I choose you." I looked down to the ground as I continued. "If you take me for a mate instead of Cronus, then you also take over the ship. That's what you want, right?"  
His eyes narrowed, and he looked behind me to Cronus. "Oh? What about him?"  
"Take him back to land. It's cruel to force him to stay away from living his dream forever." I followed his eyes. Cronus was only staring out into the water, biting down on an unlit cigar.  
"You..." The troll clenched his fists, body shivering. "You're making a big mistake."  
"I want to help you!"  
"Forget about me!" I was suddenly in the prince's grasp, his hand tightening on my shirt. He was breathing heavily already, but swallowed and calmed his voice. "You have to choose Cronus instead. I won't let there be another way."  
"But what about your-"  
"It's just a dream." He slowly released me and let me take a step back. What was going on with him?   
"It's a stupid dream. Listen to me carefully," Eridan started, crossing his arms. "I once had someone important to me too. She was a fuchsia blood, and heir to the empress throne. If we stop the highblood ruling before she comes of age, she'll never become what the empress is like now." He frowned. "I'm a highblood, yes..." Eridan looked away from me slowly. "But i'd rather her be safe, than have all the nobility in the world.   
"Then we fight. You want to travel right?" I tilt my head to look upon his face. "Let's visit everywhere, and fix it bit by bit. If we can end it peacefully, other people will follow and-!" Before I got to excited, I found myself in a tight grip. Eridan breathed out a sigh and released me quickly. "You..." He chuckled, looking to his feet. "wwhat's wwith you?"

{Ending 3} -Dualscar

"Nothing changes?"   
That can't be true, right? I don't have a choice? I had to think for a second. Choosing to accept Cronus would mean the end of the prince's dreams, but choosing Eridan would destroy Dualscar's. It seems like any choice I made would be harmful to another.   
I was tempted to deny everything, but nothing would change. Everyone's dreams would be crushed, and the empress would win. Then, I had an idea. One that would solve my own dream of finding my mother again, but I wasn't so sure it would be the best choice for everyone else. Even still, I wanted to find her, I had too.   
"Dualscar?" I lowered my voice. The Captain turned around without a word. I inhaled slowly before continuing. "I can't decide something like that. No matter what I do, i'm going to hurt someone else."  
"So what ARE you going to do?" He raised an eyebrow. I crossed my arms and met his eyes. "Why can't I pick you instead? I-I mean, you're stronger than the others, and you want to stop her the most. It's the most logical decision."  
He chuckled, releasing the wheel. "I see what you're doing. But there would be nobody to take over my ship after me. My sons would fight, you know."  
"Cronus was already going to take over anyway, right?"  
I felt so... Bad, for feeling so selfish and greedy, giving away their dreams like they were mine to give. His arm draped over my shoulders, and he pushed down with a lot of weight, nearly making me stagger. "My ship can't cross planets, my dear, as much as you were hoping. You have no use for someone like me."  
My heart hurt, and I sniffed. He was... Right, but even still, something told me this was the right choice. Before I knew it, a coldness washed over my face. I wiped my cheek to find it was tears. I was crying, but why? "I'm sorry." I began. "But I really do... I want to choose you anyway. I don't know why. I just..."   
The Captain was silent, then I felt a soft kiss on my head, and looked up to him smiling. "You're stubborn, aren't you?"


End file.
